Naruto x Sasuke
by Emiko Uzuchiha
Summary: Naruto returned home from a long mission to be greeted by none other then Sasuke.


After a long day, I returned home from a tiring mission. I threw myself on top of my bed, with only my bottoms on. My breaths steadied, and i feel sleep heave over me.

KNOCK,KNOCK.

"Who is it?!" I shout,slowly sitting up.

"A friend…" they said just loud enough to hear through the door.

I couldn't recognize the voice right away, but i opened the door to find a raven haired boy standing on the other side. "Teme..? What are you doing here?" I asked, a little confused.

" I-I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out…" He didn't make eye contact, his face remained emotionless.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." I gestured him to step inside.

He hesitated a bit but walked in with no emotion crossing his face, "Thanks.." he whispered.

"Do you want water?" I asked as I gestured for him to sit down on my couch.

He shook his head, "No thanks." He muttered.

"So what brings you over to my humble place?" I smirk, sitting beside him. He didn't answer right away.

"Well I wanted to hang out with you, Dobe. Why else would I be here?" He smirked a bit.

"How cunning," I pause, "Well what would you like to do?" sitting next to him, I place my hand on his shoulder, "Are you heart broken?" I tease.

"What? NO! Why would I? I reject every girl who comes my way…" He looks up at me, "More like… I want to be with someone…"

"Now I'm curious, who is this girl?"I make eye contact with him, he looks away.

"I can't tell you _who_ it is." He smirks a bit.

"Well if you want me to help, I'm happy to.. I mean you are my best friend after al-".

He cut me off, his lips on mine. His hot, wet lips pushing firmly against mine… I didn't pull back, I didn't push him away.

A heavy exhale escaped from his mouth as he pulled away from my lips, my eyes widened on his face.

What just happened? "Sasuke.." I blurted out.

"I-I'm… in _love_ with you, Naruto.." His cheeks flushed with pink.

I felt my body heat up, as if I gotten a fever. My lips quiver, my heart beat fastens in pace. "Sasuke… I-".

He places his finger on my lip, shushing me. "I've waited so long.. and I'm not going to stop now.." His hand caressed my neck, I tingled. I felt his gentle lips kissing my neck, he licked me, starting from my neck, up to my ear. I sat there, motionless. I didn't resist because it felt so good.

"I'm not going to be so gentle on you, try to bare it." He whispered in my ear, seductively. I nearly forgotten that i had no shirt on, I was left even more exposed, but i didn't care. I wanted him, and he wanted me.

As if on queue, we both let out a loud moan. His lips on mine, both of us out of breath.

"Teme…" I managed to blurt out, "Do me dirty… give it to me hard".

Not a moment of hesitation crossed his face, he carefully threw my body on the rest of the couch. " _You_ asked for it, Dobe." He said with a smirk.

He licked my body, all the way down to my belly buttom. His hands swiftly unbuckled my jeans, with another smooth motion he pulled them off of my body. He stared at my black boxers. I saw him lick his lips and then place both hands inside of my underwear. I bit my lip as i felt cold hands on my private parts. He yanked off my boxers, the fast movement caused air to brush against my stomach, and I flinched back a bit.

I lie on the couch, sweat trailing my face. My breath uneven due to how aroused i felt. I was hard. Never in my life have i felt so good, never in my life has anyone made me feel this way. I moan as i feel him inside of me, thrusting against my bare skin. He too was sweating, and panting very loudly. The black haired boy leans over to my face, still inside of me, and kisses my neck. I was verily certain that i would have ' _love_ bites _'_ all over my upper body.

I grow inpatient, I know I'm the uke, but i want him to enjoy himself as much as i am. While he takes a moment to breathe, I quickly pull away from him. As smooth as i can manage I softly shove him to lay on the couch, and strip him of his remaining clothing. I put his legs over my shoulders, and insert. Not even five seconds have past, when i hear him moan. I admit it turn me on. Even though I had no idea how these things work. I thrust, harder. Sweat covers my face, I pant. I nearly forgotten my soreness of earlier that day. He made me forget that the world even existed. I never thought i could find someone who could do that. I stare at the raven, he bites his lip as he holds in another moan. I lean in closer to his face, licking my lips as i kiss his jaw line. I make my way up to his ear and whisper, "I'm in love with you too..". Before i pull away to see his reaction I press my lips against his. His face threatened a shade of light pink. I smirk, he looks so cute when he does innocent things. I love my raven, and i hope this last forever.


End file.
